


Assorted Drabbles

by RighteousMaximus



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3309338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RighteousMaximus/pseuds/RighteousMaximus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Chrom/Female!Avatar drabble dump!</p><p>You can leave suggestions on my tumblr at righteous-maximus.tumblr.com</p><p>enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the Stacks

->

This is definitely awkward as hell. In the big empty science library at Yllistol University, you're pretty sure someone's fucking in the stacks next to you.

Some preface might be good though. You're Chrom Exalt, technically the prince of your country, but you're incognito as a junior in an attempt to get a law degree. You're trying to write your junior thesis on how state-operated militias like the historic Shepherds were an effective law enforcement squad, and someone is moaning and panting in the background.

At the table across from you is another student, with short white hair, and despite the coloration it appears to be natural and she appears to be about your age. She's currently reading a book on ancient languages, but you can see that she is visibly disturbed by the...commotion. You hear a decidedly female voice cry out in pleasure, followed by awkward shuffling, and the couple comes out.

It is Gaius Rogue and his somewhat wacky girlfriend Tharja Black. He utters a, "'Sup, Blue." as he walks past, and Tharja approaches the girl and strokes her hair, saying something about 'true love'. She is very disturbed. A few moments pass by.

There is silence. "So," you say, breaking the deafness. "You wanna get something to eat?"

"Gods yes." She says, and you pack up your belongings. As you leave, you find out that her name's Robin, and you find yourself becoming quick friends.

->

A few weeks have passed, and you are becoming close friends with Robin. After discovering that she wants to major in linguistics, you talk about majors and the like. She's cute, and funny, and a massive nerd, and you're definitely not falling for her.

You probably are.

You're in your usual spot in the science library, talking quietly, when you hear it.

Thump, thump, thump.

Various phrases involving "sugar".

"Hey, Robin?"

"Yeah, Chrom?"

"Wanna get out of here?"

"Like a date?"

"Sure?"

Nice going man.

It was starting to get really awkward.

 


	2. Modeling AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You really didn't expect the very attractive model to be a huge tactics nerd, currently reading a massive book about Elibian tactics.

->

You are now Chrom, and you really don't know what you're doing here.

Your sister dragged you here because she's a part of this fashion show/modeling thing, and there are some scantily clad women prancing around.

You're pretty sure a bunch are hitting on you.  When you noticed the crew struggling, you offered to help, and they asked you to make sure that when each girl has her shot to walk, they're in position.

So you're here, blushing like a asshole because there are some almost naked women here.  

You're a prude.  Sue you.  

You look at the piece of paper the tech guy gave you and call off the next name on the list.

"Robin!  Robin Grimm! You're up!"

When you call, you notice a slight (yet still very attractive) woman sitting on a chair reading.

You really didn't expect the very attractive model to be a huge tactics nerd, currently reading a massive book about Elibian tactics.

She perks her head up, and smiles at you.

Holy fuck get it under control man

And then she walks off.

Because you're pretty sure you recognize her.

She's one of the smartest women in the world.

Literally.  

She used to be in the Armed Forces, directly under the Major General herself.  

She's also written a dozen histories of tactics and is apparently very attractive.

->

The show is over, finally.

You're outside the venue, enjoying the cool night, when you make sure you have everything.  Keys, wallet, phone, phone, where's your phone?

FUCK.

At that moment, Robin comes out, holding something in her hand.  She's wearing a pear of pants and a jacket buttoned all the way up.

"Looking for this?" She says, holding out her hand.  It's your phone.

"Oh, thank you a lot!"

"No problem.  However, you should call me when you get a chance."

"Huh? Wuh?"

"How eloquent.  You looked at me not as a thing of beauty, but as a force.  Also as an attractive person, which helps."

"Uh..."

"Here's my number." She scribbles something down and hands it to you.

She smiles, and then she leaves.

Well.

That went well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember i really like comments/kudos, and if you want me to write an AU, leave it in the comments or submit it to righteous-maximus.tumblr.com!

**Author's Note:**

> Remember dudes, please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed  
> also comment or send a message to me if you want a specific AU for me to write  
> I'll take them all.


End file.
